Current couplers are typically fabricated with edge coupled or broadside coupled printed striplines. The edge coupled technology cannot achieve the same coupling levels as the minicoupler unless it is made longer (bigger). The broadside coupled lines can achieve the coupling level but they cannot handle as much power as the minicoupler. The broadside coupled lines also require the lines to lie in three separate planes increasing the complexity of the device.
Additionally, current directional couplers which utilize coupled lines which are ¼ wave long or multi-section lines which are multiples of ¼ wavelength, are physically large compared to the mini-coupler of the present invention and generally are not capable of automatic insertion with pick and place equipment.